


Positive energy

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omnics, Overwatch Family, Robot/Human Relationships, positive vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Genji loves Zenyatta.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Tekhartha Zenyatta, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Kudos: 32





	Positive energy

"A bag of Sencha please," Hanzo asked the vendor, it was going to be his first day seeing Genji again. They had been exchanging letters from where the two were but the cyborg ninja was visiting today and Hanzo wanted everything to be perfect. The small vendor handed Hanzo the bag of tea and he paid with silver coins. "Thank you." He put the tea in his bag and continued down the streets of Hanamura. It was a peaceful place and brought happiness to Hanzo's soul but something felt extra peaceful. Hanzo tried not to think about it but as he turned the corner, he knew why he felt it. 

The Shimada saw an omnic. Usually, he despised them but thanks to Genji, he had to start liking them but for some reason, he didn't hate this one at first sight. He looked like a monk, perhaps he was Shambali. Hanzo wanted to just walk past him but a strange aura drew him to him. Thankfully, he was at a stand looking at things to buy so it would not be so weird to get closer. Hanzo stood a few feet away from the monk as he browsed what he was looking at. Unfortunately for him, he was at an omnic supply stand so now it appeared weird for him to be there. 'Shit' He thought to himself and tried to walk away in embarrassment but the omnic started to speak. "Excuse me but do you have any currency you can spare this omnic? I can't seem to find my friend and he has mine."

"O-Oh." Hanzo turned to look at the omnic but he kept his 'eyes' focused on a bottle of oil. The Shimada let out a small laugh and nodded. "Of course," He handed the vendor a few silver coins and gave Zenyatta the bottle. 

"This is greatly appreciated. If our paths cross again, I will be sure to repay you." The omnic put the bottle in his carrier bag and finally looked at the other. Despite his lack of facial emotion, Zenyatta was surprised to see Hanzo. Genji had told him so much about him! 

"It is not needed." Hanzo smiled. 

The guru didn't want to spoil his first conversation with Hanzo, he had to find his student and greet Hanzo in the right place. "Ah well, you can't refuse the next time we meet." The omnic turned to leave. "I will be on my way now, you are a kind man."

"I'm Hanzo by the way!" He called while the guru floated away from sight. Hanzo felt embarrassed, was he gushing over the omnic? It was such a strange feeling, he was drawn to him... to his energy, to his heart. Hanzo shook the feeling off and headed back to the small house he had. There was the temple but it brought great pain to him, he wanted a new start and had gotten a home in the more rural part of Hanamura.

..  
..

"Master!" Genji called out as he walked past the many stands. "Where is he?" The cyborg mumbled until he felt his aura. "Master!" He followed the feeling and finally found Zenyatta. "Master! There you are!" Genji hugged the omnic in relief. "I was scared I lost you."

"My apologies Genji, I went to the find the oil we needed and I wandered too far." Zenyatta reached into his bag and grabbed the bottle for Genji.

"It is alright master, as long as you are here now." The cyborg smiled under his mask and used some of the oil on his metallic joints. "Maybe next time we should rest more." Genji joked and moved his arm freely. "Your turn master." The cyborg went through all joints of Zenyatta and eased him from the stiffness. 

"Thank you, my student." The guru's energy surged with happiness and Genji could feel it.

Genji chuckled and grabbed the guru's hand. "Now, off to Hanzo's place."

Zenyatta nodded and followed beside Genji.

..  
..

Hanzo watched nervously as the tea boiled. His mind was conflicted, was he to be nervous about Genji's arrival or be thinking about the omnic? "Genji should be my priority." He told himself and looked around, everything was good! Not the best but it was his brother, it was enough to show Genji he loved him and he was happy that he forgave him. The shimada sat on the floor and waited for the knock and almost on command, it came. Hanzo got up nervously but that feeling... it was back? He opened the door and was met with Genji! "Brother!" 

"Hanzo!" Genji pulled him into a hug and Hanzo held him tight. The regret and sadness remaining in his heart was washed away, he had his brother again. "It's good to see you." The cyborg ninja mumbled and pulled away. "I hope you don't mind but I brought my master with me, I wouldn't have made the trip if it weren't for him."

Hanzo looked behind the other and his face heated up. "You're my brother's master?!" 

Genji looked at them in confusion. "You know him?"

"We met at the stalls," Zenyatta smiled in spirit as he opened his arms for Hanzo. The shimada happily embraced the omnic. 

"Oh well... yes! This is my master Zenyatta." Genji introduced them properly. 

"Pleasure to meet you, again." Zenyatta joked and let go of the other. 

"It's always a pleasure." Hanzo gazed into the omnic's 'eyes' and felt such positive energy, maybe that's what was drawing him. The shimada shook his head quickly and smiled sheepishly. "C-Come on in!" He gestured for them to step in. 

"Come on," Genji took Zenyatta's hand and lead him through the door. Hanzo's heart gently ached. 

"You have a lovely home." Zenyatta looked around.

"Thank you." Hanzo stared at their intertwined hands. "My apologies if this is sudden but why are you holding hands?"

Genji visibly flinched and quickly let go. 

"Genji said it's a human custom that friends hold hands," Zenyatta explained and looked at his pupil.

"I-it is a human custom!" Genji looked at Hanzo, hoping he would agree.

".." Hanzo looked at the omnic and took his hand. "It is indeed and I hope you consider us to be friends."

Zenyatta nodded and accepted the handheld but Hanzo's action made Genji suspicious, Hanzo didn't like omnics and he knew it, why was he acting different with his master? Was it to mess with him? Hanzo gave them a quick tour of his small house before everyone settled in the living room. "Tea anyone?"

Genji sat down next to his master on the ground. "Only if it's Sencha." The cyborg chirped and leaned his head against Zenyatta's metal shoulder. He soaked in Zenyatta's positive energy and sighed happily. "Will you partake in tea as well master?"

"I would love to but as an omnic, I cannot drink liquid." Zenyatta patted Genji's head. "I will appreciate the color and happiness it brings you though." Hanzo overheard their small exchange of words and his heart glew, how could someone be so pure and adorable? 

"Here we go." He brought a small tray with him and set it on the table before sitting on the ground with them. "Only the finest Sencha for my brother," Hanzo said with a smile as he poured tea into the three cups. "So tell me about yourself Zenyatta, it's very hard to read you and I would like to know more about you."

"Ah, I am nothing more than a wandering soul." Zenyatta took one of the cups of tea and examined it, he could still appreciate the gesture. 

"You are underselling yourself master!" Genji lifted his visor and took a quick sip from the tea. "Zenyatta is one of the greatest omnics! He understands the universe and has helped thousands of omnics and humans around the world!"

Hanzo looked at the guru and smiled, a small blush on his cheeks. "You are amazing."

"Thank you but I don't need praise, I do it from the goodness of my heart." The omnic set the cup down and turned to the excited Genji. "It also gives me the opportunity to understand human emotions better, I am good with them but certain things like love are confusing to me still."

"Love is a strange thing." Hanzo sipped his tea. "But it's different for everyone since everyone has different needs and pleasures." 

"Really? Hm, I guess love will take me even longer to understand." 

"I'll help you master!" 

"Thank you, my student, but how?"

Hanzo noticed the blush on Genji's face and the realization hit, Genji was also in love with Zenyatta. He felt hurt, Genji had a better chance to be with him, maybe Zenyatta already loved him back. It would be selfish of him to try and take away the guru but... he deserved happiness too, he wanted that warm aura the omnic gave off. "Genji, can we talk alone?"

"Hm?" The cyborg turned to his brother. "Sure," The brother's stood up and walked to Hanzo's bedroom. "What is it?"

"Are you in love with your master?"

Genji choked and quickly turned to the side. "N-No! Why would you think that?!"

"You are making it fairly obvious and I am your brother, I can read you." 

"..Okay maybe I am, don't start telling the world." Genji closed his visor to hide his obvious embarrassment. "Are you going to lecture me about dating now or what?"

"No, but... do you also get that warm feeling around him?"

"Oh! Do you mean his harmony energy? When he gets happy, it's the most intense and I snuggle ag- wait, what do you mean also?" Genji stopped gushing. "Don't tell me you feel the energy too.."

Hanzo sighed. "Before I even spoke to him, I felt it and became drawn to him." The Shimada sighed. 

"Well.. back off! I love him for more than just his energy, everything about him makes my heart go crazy and I will fight for him." Genji was about to pull out his blade but Hanzo pulled his hand away from it. 

"There will be no need. You are my brother and I will respect you on this but you must tell him about your feelings." Hanzo smiled. "And stop lying to him to get closer."

Genji hugged his brother and laughed. "You are a great brother."

"I try." Hanzo hugged him back and the two returned to the omnic. The shimada was at peace, he was backing off of Zenyatta and encouraged his brother to confess. The rest of the day was wonderful, they talked, laughed and enjoyed each other's company but as night fell, Hanzo left the house so Genji could have a private talk with the other.

The cyborg was sweating bullets when Hanzo closed the door behind him. "Uh... master,"

"What is it, my student?" Zenyatta focused on the other.

"We've been together for quite some time now," Genji sat in front of his master. "You've helped me through so many things, you've kept me from doing so many things I would have regretted and.. It's hard to express what I feel towards you."

"Happiness?" Zenyatta asked.

"Well yes but!" Genji laughed and lifted up his visor. "Master, I'm in love with you."

"In love with me?" 

"Yes! You make my heart race, I want to hold you, protect you and join you on your journey." Genji took Zenyatta's hand and small tears formed into his eyes. "You don't have to love me back but Zenyatta, you have given me so much... I love you."

The omnic looked at their hands intertwined then at his student. "Genji, is this what love is?"

"Yes!" The cyborg brought Zenyatta's cold hand up to his face. "I know you don't' understand the feeling but this is it, wanting to hold someone, wanting to watch them grow. Master, if you let me love you, I can help you learn to love me back."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to teach me." The omnic wiped the two tears off Genji's cheek. "We will grow together, my student."

"Master.." The cyborg kissed Zenyatta's metallic face and the energy he felt within was strong, it made his heart soar and soul ease. "Come here." Genji pulled Zenyatta into a hug and all he wanted to do was hold him.


End file.
